


Pretty Please With a Cherry on Top?

by FelicitytheCat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitytheCat/pseuds/FelicitytheCat
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima is a waiter working hard for the chef's position in Ikebukuro's best top-notch 5 star restaurant. All seems like like it is going well, until a strange man by the name Izaya Orihara sets foot in the restaurant and inexplicably changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring my first Shizaya fic to AO3! It was originally on fanfiction.net . I hope you guys enjoy it!

The familiar sound of idle chatter echoed through the long passageway halls of Le Grand Lac. It was the absolute best 5 star restaurant to be found in Ikebukuro. One could easily get lost in the immense 3 story building, with an exclusive ballroom, and bar included. There were glamorous white marble staircases, shiny classic black and white checkered floors fresh from waxing, and long rectangular red carpets on top of them for the finishing touch. The walls were adorned with expensive and original art works displayed in golden frames, and the wallpaper was a sultry green shade. The lights were dimmed, so that each crystal chandelier could standout with its own special lights surrounding it.

Pretty much all the rooms looked the same, and there were so many of them, which is why someone who didn't work at the restaurant might get lost. Shizuo Heiwajima had only started working in Le Gran Lac about a year ago, and he was soon about to get a promotion for all of his hard work. Despite being a waiter, working here gave a great income, and very considerate working conditions. Most of his co-workers were pretty easygoing, save the few butt-kissers who would sabotage you in any way possible just to look good in front of their manager. It was so close to almost being his dream job. The only part missing was Shizuo actually getting to cook the food! That was the whole reason that he went through the grueling college years of culinary school, and saved up a big chunk of his money to be able to apply for the job. After many persuasive letters sent and bribing to get accepted (there was a lot of high demand and competition), Shizuo was finally hired for the job. Of course, he was small and work his way up which was his original plan all along. He started out working at the receptionist's desk, until he was promoted to role of a waiter. It was definitely a challenge with all the memorization and hustle, but he was determined to get it right.

"Good evening, may I take your order? Here are today's specials…" It was the same routine every single day. By now he knew all of the dishes, from A-Z memorized like the back of his hand. The same words he had to say every day drilled into his head. Rushing back and forth from table to table to kitchen to table. Plastering a charming smile on his face and presenting a positive and civilized demeanor. Often having to endure flirtatious women, or boisterous men. But it was all worth it, in the end. Like it was noted before, the pay was excellent, and each day that he recited the same words, and did everything over and over again, by going the extra mile to take on longer shift hours, or cutting his lunch break short, he was getting himself one step closer to the chef's position. In the meantime though, Shizuo couldn't help but get bored. He ached for a change. It was annoying how monotone like his life had become, and he yearned for something new. And just like he thought he had hoped, a change did come. And shake up his ordinary life it did. In all honesty, he certainly wasn't expecting this change to happen. He was ready to settle down with the conclusion that it would just never come, and that would be it. Unfortunately for Shizuo, he was extremely unprepared, and vulnerable to this change. He had no warnings that it would come. And when it finally did come, it him right in the face. Literally.

BAM! The tray of food was knocked out of his hand as the two heads collided arousing shocked murmurs from the worried bystanders. A sharp pain struck Shizuo's head, and he found himself on the floor with a raven haired man toppled on him. His cheeks turned crimson red when coffee brown eyes met reddish brown. The man just stared back at him with a mischievous expression. Shizuo felt frozen staring into the man's eyes. A strange unfamiliar feelings crept up into his stomach and then into his chest. It felt warm and fuzzy like, but also made him feel rather sick and suddenly very self conscious. He was propped up on his elbows, with his back on the floor. The man was on all fours over him. Their position rather embarrassing, but neither seemed to take much notice. This would probably be a good time to mention that Shizuo had a very bad temper, which he was thankfully able to control pretty well whenever a customer pissed him off. However, anyone who made him drop a food or drink order would suffer his wrath, which is why everyone who worked at the restaurant and had just witnessed what just happened were very confused as to why Shizuo just half lay there with a frozen look on his face.

Bud-ump. Bud-ump. Bud-ump.

Reality struck Shizuo and he quickly scrambled up to his feet and helped the other man up in embarrassment. "I-i'm so sorry Sir, are you alright?" He mumbled with his head down.

Bud-ump. Bud-ump. Bud-ump.

The ravenette simply smiled at him with a cheshire grin which caused Shizuo to shamefully feel a stirring in his groin.

"Uh-I… Excuse me, Sir. I have to go." And with that, he ran into the kitchen, leaving everyone speechless and rather shocked.

'Was that Shizuo Heiwajima?' 'Why was he so flustered?' 'Is he gonna go on a rampage?' 'Why hasn't he gotten angry?' Everyone murmured in confusion and slight alarm. This was Shizuo Heiwajima, there was no telling what he would do. The ravenette just stood there staring at the doors of the kitchen where the waiter had run off into. The grin never leaving his face. After a moment he casually walked over to the receptionist and asked the woman something. She hesitated but complied to his request, and wrote something down into her notebook. She then unsurly went to her manager. She kept looking back at the man waiting for her as she explained his request. The manager laughed at what she said, but nodded his head giving her the approval.

"Thank you very much Miss." He said as he started walking out.

"Sir! Would you please tell me the name to put down?"

"Put it down as, Izaya Orihara." And with that, he walked away.


	2. Something you should know about Shizuo

Shizuo shifted his feet uncomfortably as he sat in his boss's office. He had been called in there after being found of running into the kitchen and "rudely leaving a valued customer unattended and unserved" as stated by his boss herself. Because really any customer with money was valued and must be treated with high respect, no exceptions. Or at least that was how she saw it. Namie Yagiri, was a cold and blunt woman. Shizuo never saw her smile, and she only became scarier when angry.

The room was very neat and organized. White walls with a single painting of a rose. On the oak wood antique desk was the newest version of the Macbook desktop computer, which she was typing at away furiously. A few clicks here, a few clicks there. There was a glossy black stapler next to a beige coffee mug filled with freshly brewed coffee. On her desk she also had a picture of a man who looked a little like her.

She suddenly cleared her throat, making the blonde jolt up in surprise. "Heiwajima, you are one of our best employees, and waiters for that matter. So, care to explain to me exactly what that back there?" Her voice stayed calm and collected, though her eyes spoke a whole different story.

"I'm very sorry..I really don't know what came over me. I promise that it won't happen again."

"Good. Knowing you, it won't happen again." She said with a cold tone, and dismissed him. As he was about to get up she gave a little smile. "Before you go, I should tell you that you will be able to redeem yourself to this man tomorrow afternoon." Shizuo froze and looked up.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"That man that you crashed into, he requested you specifically to be his waiter tomorrow. I was a little surprised myself at this after what happened, but regardless of his reasoning, I know that you will serve him just as well and with as much respect as our most valued customers." She said with edge. "In fact..He might even be one of those food critiques that come in as average people to a restaurant." She kept on talking, but Shizuo was not paying attention to any of it. All he could focus on was his heart beating at a fast pace, and his mind scattered with confused thoughts. The man. He requested me? Why am I getting all nervous now shit.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but what is this man's name?"

"Izaya Orihara. Remember, keep in mind to treat Mr. Orihara with extra respect, understood?" Shizuo gave a nod and turned around to get back to work. Izaya Orihara. What a weird name.

Shizuo was thankfully let out early today, it was very rare for Namie to do that, but she seemed to be in a pretty good mood. Something about seeing her beloved Seigi?

He couldn't stop thinking about that Orihara guy. There was just something about him, that Shizuo could not pinpoint, and it annoyed him. It was like trying to find the last few objects in a hidden object game, and you know that they are right there, but you just can't find them and it's so frustrating.

The man gave him all sorts of weird feelings that he really had no clue how to respond too. And for that reason he didn't like them. In fact, it pissed him off.

He sighed tiredly as he walked home. It was late in the afternoon and the people of the city were bustling around like usual. Never stopping to rest or take a break. There were always news reports of someone being murdered, robbed, or framed. Street gangs were always at each other's throats and drug dealing and jewel or weapon smuggling corporate companies took every opportunity to take advantage of a fool every day.

These were mainly the reasons as to why Shizuo tried to stay as far away as possible from any of the trouble or suspicious activity.

The way he saw it, the moment you stepped away from the safe zone and got caught, which would surely happen (as he strongly believed), it would take much more than just a blessed miracle to save you. Then, just when you think that you really are safe, not a second too soon you find yourself taking a huge gulp of breath before being plunged back in into the depths of chaos and despair. Forced to live a low shameful life as you try to run away from your problems, but as time passes you only get more feeble, and they get faster and stronger.

Okay so maybe he was exaggerating it a little bit, but that did not mean that he would ever let his guard down and let himself get trapped in the dangerous world of illegal business and fighting.

He made sure to stay far, far, away from any of that. Hell, he wouldn't even touch it if given a 50 foot long poll! But as great as the unadventurous, timid life he led was for him, there was one tiny thing missing that he desperately (though secretly) needed.

To put it in simple terms, Shizuo Heiwajima was lonely. Scratch that, Shizuo Heiwajima was very lonely.

So much, that he didn't even realize how much it was affecting him. He isolated himself on purpose to live the quiet life he so strongly believed he wanted, but now it seemed that it had some drawbacks.

To be perfectly honest, Shizuo was never the popular kid in school. He wasn't the nerd either, but he just chose to stay away from most kids. Of course, that was not a hard thing to do at all given his anger issues. Most kids just stayed away from him in general, either admiring his tough demeanor from afar, or cowering from it.

High school was when some of the guys would try and pick fights with him to prove their masculinity and strength. They easily pissed him off, and once he was angry, there was no stopping him. As a result, Shizuo never lost, not even once.

It wasn't like he had no friends per se, he had his best friend Tom, and this guy named Shinra who was more of a bad acquaintance that stuck in his opinion.

Other than that though, he never had a romantic relationship. He never was one to have many crushes either. He remembered having a crush on the really nice lady at the dairy shop, but he was a little kid at the time, and wasn't even sure if it was that much of a crush to even call it one.

He never had to worry about relationships in the first place because no one ever tried to get close to him in that way, and he never looked to get close with anyone in that way either.

Basically, he had absolutely no experience with anything romance related. Because of his lack of experience, he never realized what he was missing, thus he didn't care.

The silly notion of love. He never actually understood it, but given the circumstances that didn't mean he was completely opposed to it. It was the kind of thing where you don't wish or miss something because you've never had it, but are still curious about it and really want to try it out. He further contemplated on love, and people in relationships.

And that's when he started thinking of the man by the name Izaya Orihara again, and wondered if he was in a relationship. He wondered that if he was in one, what kinds of things did he do with his significant other. Sure, it was something weird to think about and he should just leave the subject alone, but that voice in his head that warned him not to do something hadn't shown up yet so he continued.

Just thinking about the raven haired man with someone else made him feel oddly discomforted, and slightly annoyed. Upon this happening Shizuo stopped in his tracks and shook his head as if trying to shake the thoughts out. He was probably just tired and was getting cranky, right?

Thinking back on the previous day of meeting Izaya, the blonde found himself relishing the feeling of adrenaline that coursed through him when he first stared into those beautiful.. dark hickory eyes. The unusual feeling that he could not describe resulted promptly after the event, confusing him to no end. And because it confused him so much, he decided that he didn't like it. There was no one he could really ask about it, he was embarrassed about it and not sure that anyone would understand either way, so he kept it to himself.

Reaching his apartment building he walked inside straight to the elevators; too consumed by his thoughts to notice the receptionist wishing him a good afternoon or the small yorkies who had just broken away from their owner's leashes and were now nipping at his feet.

He walked into the elevator and pressed his floor number. He gaped at the sight of a figure through the small slit of the closing doors right before they fully shut.

He gaped as he spotted a figure wearing a familiar black hooded coat with a cream fur lining walk into the apartment through ..No. It couldn't be. Could it? Shizuo jabbed at the open doors button of the elevator with a bewildered expression. He just had to make sure that it wasn't really who he thought it was.

When the doors opened he scrambled out and whipped his head around in frenzy. The figure was gone, and the lady at the receptionist desk looked at him with a questioning look. He sheepishly waved at her signifying that everything was fine, and walked back into the elevator.

It was just his imagination...maybe.


	3. Novinophobia: Fear to run out of wine

Shizuo exhaled deeply and shifted his position so that he was further cocooned inside the warm bedcovers. Despite coming home early from work yesterday, he stayed up all night solving Sudoku and crossword puzzles, something which he rarely did. The reason for him doing so last night was that he could not stop thinking about the man by the name Izaya Orihara.

So many questions just dying to be answered kept popping into his head and he didn't want to have to contemplate them any further since the most popular question was "why did I feel the way I did?" and "what does it mean?". He figured that some brain teasers would help distract him.

Heated sun spilled in through the window shades making his skin feel tingly. Everything felt so relaxing; his soft bed, the soothing temperature of his bedroom, the sound of his alarm clock ringing telling him that he was late.

Wait as second.

He frantically cursed jumping out of bed and to ran to his closet pulling out his uniform. A crisp white collared long sleeve shirt, black dress pants, a black formal vest, and bowtie. He felt that the ensemble resembled one of a bartender of sort, but he complied to wearing it without question.

"Shit, shit, shit. I am so late!" He slammed his apartment door open and ran straight to the stairway not even bothering to wait for the elevator.

The blonde ran out through the main doors in a hurry to catch a cab only to be subsequently soaked in the pouring rain. Apparently, the universe had decided that today of all days was the perfect one to make his life harder than it already was. Just fucking fantastic. He had wasted enough time as it was, so there was no point in going back to get an umbrella.

Luckily for him, a taxi pulled in the parking space. He got in the car not even bothering to try to get a little drier first and gave his directions to the man in the front seat. The driver had brown shaggy hair and a word down lazy disposition. It was noticeable than he hadn't shaved in weeks and the dark bags under his eyes just made him look gloomy.

"On it." The driver replied in a spirited tone nevertheless. "So, bad weather out today," he started in attempt to make small talk. Shizuo only grunted in response. He was not in the best of moods at the moment and coming up with a valid excuse to tell his boss was far more important than addressing the weather that put him in such a state in the first place. "Looks like the storm hit you pretty hard." He chuckled, but the comment just earned him a glare from the passenger.

The rest of the car ride was a pitiful quiet one, and the lightning from outside flashed and thundered just as the car stopped in front of the destination. He thanked the taxi driver and tipped him.

The waiter then proceeded to sneak into the building from the back door, hoping that nobody would see him enter and notice his tardiness. Deciding that the coast was clear, he slinked into his work area to go see if Izaya was waiting for him at one of the tables.

"Ahem."

Oh no.

He tensed and swung around to be face to face with his scowling boss. Eyes widening, he tried to explain himself in the best way possible that wouldn't get himself fired, but instead he was interrupted.

"You can explain yourself later Mr. Heiwajima." She said with her infamous icy tone. "Right now, you are ten minutes late, and Mr. Orihara is waiting for you! So get yourself in there and do your job!" She hissed through her teeth so not to draw attention to them, and shoved a menu into his chest.

"Y-yes ma'am. I'm very sorry." He mumbled scrabbling to get it and turned around. She pointed him towards a table by the window where the raven haired man sat texting on his phone with his back to them. Shizuo took a deep breath and walked on over.

Seeing that his waiter had finally arrived he quickly put his phone down to give his undivided attention to the blonde before him.

"There you are! Took you long enough." Izaya greeted him delightedly.

"I am so sorry for making you wait sir-"

"Don't worry about it," he cut Shizuo off with a wave of his hand. "I don't mind being late since you obviously took the extra time to get ready for me." He winked at the blonde.

"Sir I.." Taken off guard at the forwardness, Shizuo felt his cheeks heat up.

"Oh don't be so modest, and the wet hair really gives you that sexy look".

Shizuo was speechless, he didn't know how to respond. Was this man seriously hitting on him? Or was he just messing around? Narrowing his eyes he fiddled nervously with the menu while staring at the floor trying to think of something to say. Regardless of the customer's motives, this was definitely not a conversation that he wanted to further continue in. Cautiously he looked up from the floor only to see an innocent smile and gleaming dark crimson eyes that suggested the opposite staring right back at him.

Izaya tilted his head to look behind the waiter and smiled. "Suppose it's time you take my order, hmm? Your boss over there seems pretty pissed at you right now, and I certainly wouldn't want to bring you any trouble."

Shizuo looked over his shoulder, and surely enough, there was Namie scowling.

"Of course! What may I get you for drinks first?" He smiled nervously.

"Well, what would you recommend? I'm sure a guy like you has a good taste…"

Guy like me? What the hell does that mean?

"Well," the blonde started, clearing his throat. "We have our specialty wine imported straight from Spain, and beer from Germany and Egypt. But I personally prefer sweeter drinks like cocktails." He took a deep breath to continue but the raven spoke first.

"You know what? As good as those drinks may be, I was hoping you would have some tea. Something bitter if you will?"

"...Of course! We have many types of tea that I'm sure will be to your liking." He was a little surprised that the man didn't choose anything extravagant or expensive. One of the reasons this restaurant was so popular was because of all the expensive imported alcoholic drinks. "From our bitter tea collection, we have black, earl grey, rooibos, and rize."

"I think I'll try the rooibos."

"Absolutely, I'll be right back."

Shizuo marched towards the kitchen to place the order. Making sure to pointedly pass his boss so that she would see him doing his job. A few minutes after he disappeared through through the silver swinging doors, Izaya beckoned for Namie to come over.

"What may I help you with Sir?" She asked kindly. In just the perfect timing, Shizuo came back with Izaya's tea, a little nervous upon seeing his superior. He carefully took the tea along with the sugar lumps and sterling tea spoon and set it upon the table. Expecting to be thanked and approved of in front of his boss, he was shocked to hear something entirely different.

"Excuse me, but I didn't order this. I specifically asked for the Rioja wine, extra cold." Izaya looked up at him frowning.

"But Sir, I thought that you asked for-"

"I am so sorry, he must not be altogether today. Let me get that for you instead. I assure you that he is usually much sharper than that." Namie chuckled tensey and quickly left to get the wine not even sparing the confused blonde a glance.

"My apologizes, I must have misunderstood you…" Shizuo said warily eyeing the man sitting down. "What would you like to start off with for your meal?"

"Hmmm…" he contemplated while skimming over the menu one last time. "I think I'll try the side portion of the cold soba, fried rice but replace the egg with shrimp not prawns-make sure you know the difference. The cabbage salad with butter and soy sauce, two harumaki but make sure that they're are not fried in peanut oil, vegetable oil is much more prefered, goma wakame with cucumbers sliced up thin, and then for my main dish..." Izaya took a breath, "ootoro." The raven said all of this quickly in a bored tone as if it was some speech he was giving for the 10th time.

Shizuo stared at him in disbelief. This guy couldn't be serious.

"And just to clear up any confusion, I will be taking the soba, rice, the cabbage salad, and the harumaki to go. So please just bring the goma wakame as my appetizer and especially the ootoro as my main dish." The blonde couldn't help but notice how Izaya's eyes lit up as the word "ootoro" was spoken.

"Of..Course. Would.. you mind repeating the appetizers again? I'm afraid I won't be able to remember all of that."

"Of course you will!" Namie's icy tone shot back at Shizuo, she narrowed her eyes at him while bringing the wine to Izaya's table.

"Thank you very much ma'am. I appreciate it." Izaya piped up, smiling warmly at Namie. The cold woman sighed in relief seeing that the customer seemed to be happy.

"My pleasure." She said before walking away to attend another customer. Shizuo looked back at Izaya hopefully, wishing that the man would repeat his first order.

"That's fine, here is my 'to go' order again. So take notes." He ordered while Shizuo scrambled to get his small notepad and pen he had with him for any case he was unable to remember all the orders.

"One side portion of the cold soba, fried rice with shrimp, no egg or prawn. One cabbage salad with butter and soy sauce," Shizuo inwardly cringed hearing the strange food choices. "And two harumaki fried with vegetable oil. For my meal here I would like goma wakame with cucumbers sliced up, and finally the ootoro dish."

"Ohhkay. Got it." He smiled sheepishly while scribbling the last of the order down. "Is there anything you see you like from the dessert menu?

Izaya's lips curled into a sly smirk. "I definitely see something that I like.. but unfortunately it doesn't seem to be on the menu." He said never once breaking his eye contact with the blonde as he slowly closed the menu and handed it to him.

"I'll go place your order then." Shizuo responded compendiously.

"But aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting something?"

"My wine. Aren't you going to pour my drink?" Izaya said raising an eyebrow.

"Ah right! Of course, sorry. I honestly don't know what's wrong with me today," the blonde shuffled over nervously.

"That's totally understandable, I won't hold it against you. You sure seem to be under a lot of stress. Your back must be so sore with knots.."

"I'm fine, and thank you very much Sir, I appreciate that." He quickly served the wine. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." He left to set the order.

He seriously needed to take a break, and it wasn't even close to the end of his first shift! All he had to do was keep this customer happy for the day, and the task was proving itself to be a hard one. As if the man's trickiness wasn't enough, his constant flirting (if that's even what it was) and strange comments made it difficult for Shizuo to concentrate at his job. OK, so maybe that wasn't the only reason he couldn't concentrate. But it definitely was not the man's intriguing crimson eyes or that attractive smirk that did not make him shift with discomfort and interest at the same time. Yeah..It was his boss that was putting so much pressure on him to do a better job than he normally did (which meant that he had to meet with much higher expectations than usual, not to brag). All the more, while experiencing these thoughts, it was probably better that Shizuo didn't turn around to find that the raven staring at his butt.


	4. The less men think, the more they talk.

After setting in the man's orders, Shizuo decided to wander around the restaurant a bit since he really had nothing better to do than to go check up on the Orihara guy. Normally he would have been much more courteous to a customer, but this particular one was making it extremely difficult for him to display any kind of good mood around him.

At this point he couldn't stand near the man without sensing that he was being creepily observed, or hearing some obnoxious or odd remark. It was bad enough that his boss was regularly checking on him like some uptight parent who was suspicious of their teenage kid.

Shizuo was never able to control or hide his emotions very well, especially his anger. This was why working at such a top-notch restaurant where all the pompous wealthy people went to dine wasn't exactly a match made in heaven.

You'd think that after such a long time of working the same job you would get used to all the bothersome and unmannerly customers who would occasionally appear here and there. And while it was true that the waiter had met countless of irritating people who somehow always managed to get on his last nerves in their own distinctive ways, he just still couldn't get over it, or call it bridge under the water like some people say. He knew that it wasn't the best to hold grudges, but you just had to see some of the people he came across!

As he recalls hit, his first week working at the restaurant was pretty good. Well, that was until some idiot spilled his own drink all over himself and then blamed Shizuo for the mess! The blonde tried to ignore it and politely accept the blame, but the colorful string of curses that came out of the man's lips made a vein pop out of his forehead.

Another time this family came with their rambunctious little kids and the grouchy grandparents. Obviously, none of the adults of the group understood that this wasn't exactly a kid appropriate restaurant. But how were they supposed to understand that when the father was disgustedly wasted when he strolled in, and the mother's mascara clotted eyes were glued to her smartphone. A perfectly manicured finger rose up to shoosh him so that she could finish her text when he tried to greet them and escort them to a table. Their two sons' hollers and snorts were widely heard at every corner of the building. To top it off, the grandfather was shooting him the stink eye and the grandmother continuously flashed him a crooked toothy grin. The displeasing bunch had Shizuo on the verge of bursting in rage with their constant complaints and demands. I asked for extra ice boy! Hurry up with the food dammit! It was a nightmare, and the only reason Shizuo didn't lose it when one of the boys catapulted a greasy onion meatball at his vest, was because his co-worker Tom had offered to take on serving the table.

At the time Shizuo had counted that as the absolute worst people he had to serve at the restaurant, but the hotshot sitting before him now bet to change that.

"How may I help you now sir?" He said through clenched teeth. It wasn't that this man had a bad attitude, but it was as if he was purposely trying to make Shizuo pointlessly run back at forth from the table to the kitchen delivering and changing his orders. The man's strange and cocky character alone was enough to make him dislike him. He had brought the man's complicated order with every detail asked for set and ready. The strained smile on his face threatened to disappear when the raven man tsked and asked that the platters to be returned. Apparently the soup was too cold, although Shizuo begged to differ as his fingers instantly numbed when he placed down the scorching hot bowl on the table. Oh and of course the raven didn't hesitate to include another long list of orders and requests right after.

This was freaking ridiculous. The man hadn't even touched his food yet and he didn't want it! About ten minutes later Shizuo returned with the new order and was sent away again. This guy really didn't know when to quit did he? At this point Shizuo was now seething with anger. He did his best to be polite and tolerant, he really did, but being ordered around back and forth as if he was some servant was testing his patience!

Ok. So that technically was his job, but that didn't mean that this was any less aggravating. What was interesting about Shizuo Heiwajima was that as much as he tried to pursue a quiet and calm life, he tended to be very unpredictable; always relying on his gut sense. Of course he wanted to keep this well-paying job and eventually earn a promotion from his snarky boss, but right now he was solely focused on the smug man sitting at the table who refused to try his perfectly good soup. And because of that, just like he usually did, he did the unexpected. He sat down across from Izaya with a determined look on his face and firmly pushed the bowl of soup in front him. The raven man's eyes widened with amusement.

"Since you already invited yourself to my meal, why don't you just go ahead and take the first bite?"

"Sir. I highly suggest that you try the soup before I take it away again. I assure you that it's at a cooler temperature than before and very delicious. Our chefs are very well trained professional, and qualified people that prepare these fine dishes for esteemed customers, such as yourself. "

"If you like it so much, why don't you take the first bite? I don't mind sharing". Izaya responded and pushed the bowl back to Shizuo. He then took his spoon, scooped up the liquid and held it up to the blonde's lips.

Shizuo cleared his throat and hesitantly pushed the hand with the spoon back. "I..Uh, This is what you ordered is all. I'm just saying that you won't know if you like it or not unless you try it." He concluded. Shizuo pushed his chair back to stand up but his quick hand tugged his wrist back.

"Stay a little," Izaya insisted. "Take a break from bustling around the restaurant all day and enjoy yourself, even if it's only for a moment."

"I really need to get back to work and-It's not appropriate for me to be sitting here right now." He tried to reason, but one look into those gorgeous crimson eyes and it took a lot in him to the fight the urge to stay. He swallowed thickly.

"C'mon, it's not like you have anywhere else to be, right? You are supposed to be serving me today after all."

"Sir. Please understand that by the rules of my job, I really should not be sitting with one of our guests. It's not correct for me to be doing so while I'm on duty."

"Is it not true that your job at this restaurant is to make my meal and experience as enjoyable as possible?"

"Of course it is. It is my job to ensure that all your needs are taken care of, so if you would like me to get you another drink or bring the rest of your meal, I would be more than happy to do so.

"Good then, because I am asking you to sit down and take a break. It's painfully obvious that you need one. I mean, anyone can tell by the fatigued look on your face that you try to hide, or the way that your shoulders are slightly hunched forward just show that they are tense." Shizuo was getting pretty irritated with this conversation that just kept going in circles. What part of the obvious fact that waiters are not supposed to sit with the people that they are serving did this man not understand? Despite his irritation, he was curiously intrigued by the person across from him, but a little cautious as well. Throw in those wretched butterflies in his stomach, an exhilarating excitement and a baffling allurement and those feelings all jumbled up made for the perfect storm.

Shizuo exhaled audibly and and leaned back into his chair.

"Ok then. I'll stay for a little while if you really want me to."

"Wonderful!" Izaya clapped his hands childishly, which brought out a small laugh from the blonde. "I'm curious, for starters what's your name?" Izaya questioned leaning forward. He grabbed his bowl of soup and started eating from it. His undivided attention on Shizuo who was surprised by the sudden interest in the food.

"Shizuo Heiwajima. And you are Izaya…"

"Izaya Orihara." The raven filled in. "Shizuo Heiwajima," He said slowly as it rolled off his tongue. He then grinned and said, "I like it. How long have you been working here exactly? I haven't been to this restaurant for a long time, although you look oddly familiar."

"Uh, thank you. I've been working here for about a year and a half now. It's a good place, I like it." This was awkward. Really what was the point of him sitting here when he could deliver the man's meal so he could leave faster? Said man across from him kept shooting him questions, like what his favorite food was and if he had any siblings. So far he himself had found zero information on the other, and was now seriously debating on the best way to leave this weak conversation. Should he just get up and go get the food? Pretend that his break was now? Say that his boss wanted to talk with him and that he he'll be right back?

"I can tell that you're not paying attention anymore so is there something else you want to talk about?" Izaya inquired; a sly smile on his face.

"No! I just-uh.." He stammered. Dammit! Why did he always do that? "I should get the rest of your food now, this was... nice..but I need to get back to work." He quickly got up and grabbed the now empty soup bowl before he could be convinced otherwise.

Ah, I suppose you're right then. I'll be waiting for that otoro!"

Shizuo couldn't help but stare at how the man's face lit up with delight as he took a bite of the fish.

"Mmm, this.. Is so.. Amazing!" Izaya said between bites.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." The waiter said with satisfaction. He didn't cook this, but the good reaction from a customer meant a good reaction from his boss.

"I've had otoro in a bunch of places before, but this," he stated and took another bite. "Is truly the best. I'm definitely coming here again!" He assured the waiter, who internally cringed upon hearing those words.

After standing there for a little bit more, Shizuo went off to the break room and let the man finish his meal. He opened a door with an "employees only" sign nailed to it and was about to walk in, but the annoying sound of women giggling and talking all at the same time made him take a step in the opposite direction. He was not in the best mood to try and block their constant shrieks of laughter and dumb chattering at the moment like he usually did, so he went out the back door to smoke a little. Smoking really helped him relax and unwind on stressful and tough days, like this one. He enjoyed the sound of cars whizzing past by and the chilly air prickling his skin. The sun was going down and the sky was a beautiful mix of tangerine and coral.

Shizuo didn't notice how much time had gone by, but he suddenly realized that he should go in and check up on Izaya. He rushed inside the building and made a sharp turn to the tables area only to find that Izaya was no longer there. The otoro was completely gone as well, but a signed check, a very generous tip, and a piece of paper with a number printed on it was all that was left by him.


	5. Better an oops than a what if

Shizuo's heart raced as he quietly slipped the piece of paper into his pant pocket along with the cash left behind. He was itching to look at the number on the paper and check to see if anything else was written on it, but he didn't dare do it here. Not with the dangerous amount of female co-workers who would pester him to no ends with their gushing and thrill if they found out a customer had left their number for him. Nothing really exciting ever happened at work, so when something unusual or potentially big did happen, word spread fast.

He did a quick scan of the premises to make sure that the raven wasn't lingering around either. What if he left his number there but stayed to see his reaction?

Maybe it wasn't his phone number but just a business card, and Shizuo was making a huge deal out of nothing. Either way, he wasn't going to even get to look at the card until after he got home, which would be hopefully soon if his boss decided to dismiss him early that his main work for the day was over.

Back at his apartment, and seated at his desk, the blonde man stared at the ink imprinted on the crinkled paper. To anyone else it was merely a trivial token, but to Shizuo it held a much greater significance.

A cellphone number was the only message on the paper. It was neatly written indicating that that the man had fully intended for him to see it. Shizuo stared dumbly at the paper even longer, his mind replaying all the events from the day. He didn't learn anything personal about his customer during their conversations, but he quickly picked up on how "friendly" and forward he was. So really him receiving this number actually should have been expected considering all the flirting going on. He found the man weird and uncomfortable to be around, but yet he couldn't bring himself to why just toss the scrap of paper in the trash.

His eyes began to lose focus from staring at the same spot too long so he finally crumpled the paper and threw it across the floor. It bugged him that something inside nagged at him to retrieve the number from the trash and call it to just see what would happen. But his better judgment forbade him to. He really had no good reason to be in contact with a customer from work anyway, and people always advised not to mix friends with busi. Even though that didn't apply in this very situation, he still used it as an excuse to further convince himself. He couldn't help but look over his shoulder just to make sure that the crumpled ball had made it into the bin and saw that it landed a foot away from its deserved destination.

Fed up with his own nonsense, Shizuo walked out the door with the plan to take a walk, hoping that the change of scenery would get him distracted with something else. Nevertheless, his doubts and curiosity continued to spread like a wildfire in his mind, and all because of that stupid piece of paper.

Hadn't the man mentioned something about a business or career? Of course he missed it while tuning him out of the conversation. What if the number he had received was not a flirtatious gesture but simply an advertisement for a business? Even if it actually was just a business card Shizuo didn't even know what the company was selling, so why should he waste his time calling this random number assuming that the product was going to benefit him.

Shizuo did remember the man commenting on his own career at the restaurant and how stressful it must be to work at a place like that, so there was the possibility that the number was a proposal for another job.

Or maybe the number given to him was all a prank, and he was making a huge deal over something that was meant to make fun of him? He'd call the number curious and ignorant to the scheme of plans and somehow end up humiliated or insulted.

If Izaya had strong intentions for his message to get across he would have said it in person or at the very least leave a note or some directions on the paper itself. Who knew if he would even see the other again at the restaurant? It was rather unlikely that Shizuo would end up serving his table again, unless he was requested like last time, but after the horrible service he provided he highly doubted it.

The following days at work Shizuo arrived on time and had no more problems with Namie. Everything continued to run smoothly and accordingly, with the expected couple of rude diners now and then as the only disturbance.

As he poured in some more water for a party of people at a table, he subtly looked around again for any glimpse of a certain raven. He had been secretly hoping all week that the man would return to the restaurant, although he would never admit it as what that desire was really about. He would tell himself that when the man returned, he would be able to confront him about the number given to him and get some answers on what it was all about.

The logical and realistic side of him forced him to view the situation purely as what it should be, all formal with a most probable business tie to it. However, when he was off guard and not very on top of what ran across his mind, the part of him intrigued and attracted to the raven had him thinking in a completely different way.

He'd feel little bursts of excitement when he'd see someone that looked like Izaya, until they'd turn around or he'd get a good look at the face. The rush would vanish just as soon as it came and make him feel a little foolish and silly afterwards.

Shizuo didn't have a way of distinguishing Izaya from a far yet, so if the raven was ever to return to the restaurant, he would have to stay on a lookout to not miss his chance. It only seemed like the sensible thing for him to do, afterall.


End file.
